Medical nebulizers for generating a fine spray or aerosol of a liquid medicine that can be inhaled by a patient are well known devices commonly used in the treatment of certain conditions and diseases. Nebulizers are used in treatments for conscious, spontaneously-breathing patients and for controlled ventilated patients.
An ultrasonic nebulizer uses an oscillation signal to drive a piezoelectric oscillator for producing mechanical vibration. The vibration energy is coupled to a liquid to be nebulized for producing capillary waves thereon and droplets. The ultrasonic nebulizer can be used for medication or producing droplet applications.
U.S. 20030192532 provides a nebulizer comprising an electrically energizable ultrasonic transducer having an oscillation frequency dependent current and voltage characteristic exhibiting the occurrence of a minimum magnitude of current through the transducer at an anti-resonance frequency of the transducer, the voltage across the transducer increasing with an increase in frequency within a range of frequencies including said anti-resonance frequency. U.S. 20050178848 provides a nebulization system, which creates a uniform fog of tiny suspended liquid droplets, to lubricate the surfaces of MEMS devices. U.S. 20100122696 discloses a method for adjusting an operation frequency of an ultrasonic nebulizer and checking an operating state of the ultrasonic nebulizer by detecting the current to determine a resonant frequency and whether the resonant frequency deviates from a predetermined normal range. U.S. 20130269686 relates to nebulizer assemblies configured to reduce or inhibit patient secretions or condensation from clogging or draining into a nebulizer, thus improving the function of the nebulizer.
However, the prior art faces the problem that in mass production of nebulization modules, it is difficult to ensure that the nebulization modules have similar electric power consumption; each may have different current consumption and electric power consumption. Moreover, since the nebulization module in a nebulizer is disposable, the inconsistent electric power consumption and current consumption may result in reducing efficiency of the nebulizer or increasing power consumption.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a nebulization module with automatically compensated electric power consumption.